Love Can Burn
by baseballfan44
Summary: Bo Duke gets more than he bargained for when he falls in love with a girl who can land him in jail. Reviews are always wanted. Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, except Kristen Hogg. She's my character.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Can Burn**

Summary: Bo Duke gets more than he bargained for when he finds himself in love with a woman who tries to land him in jail.

A/N: I haven't seen too many episodes, just the first season and a couple in the second, so if some stuff isn't right, bear with it, and let me know in your reviews.

Disclaimer: Kristen Hogg is the only character so far that is mine.

**Chapter One**

Nothing could be heard to Bo and Luke Duke except their own voices shouting "YEE-HAW!" as they once again jumped over the creek in the General Lee. "Hey, Bo," said Luke from the passenger seat. "I ain't never seen that road before. Let's see what's down there."

Quite frankly, the Duke boys were surprised. They thought they knew every road in Hazzard County. But there it was, a road unknown to both of them. Not for long, however.

Bo knew it was love at first sight. Luke thought Bo looked like a sick puppy as he looked at her. As they got out of the car, the woman on the side of the road said to them, "Do either of you two men know where I could get a good ol' fashioned cheeseburger?"

Luke stifled a snicker as Bo nodded, still staring at the woman. It was hard not to laugh, though, since Bo wouldn't stop nodding. He gave Bo a slap on the shoulder and said, "Sure, we'll give you a ride to the Boar's Nest. I'm Luke and this here is my cousin, Bo. It's nice to meet you, right Bo?"

"Oh, very nice," said Bo, who was still staring at the woman.

The woman smiled. "I'm Kristen. It's nice to meet you boys, too." She went to open the door to the General Lee, but looked at Bo and Luke with a confused look on her face.

Bo spoke for the first time saying something useful. "Oh, that door won't open; they're both welded shut. Here." Then Bo did something that really tickled Luke's funny bone. Bo picked Kristen up and placed her on the front seat through the window. "Come on, Luke. Are you just gonna stand there, or are ya gonna get in the backseat?"

Luke shook his head and got in the back via the driver's side window. Bo got into the driver's seat and sharply turned the car around and went the other direction.

Upon arriving at the Boar's Nest, Bo said, "Kristen, do you any help gittin' outta that there door, er, window?" He glanced in the rearview mirror and caught Luke rolling his eyes.

"No, thank you Bo. I got it." To Bo, Kristen was just about the prettiest thing he had ever seen. He thought she looked so cute as she slid out of the window of the General Lee with ease.

Inside, the three slipped into a booth as Bo and Luke's other cousin, Daisy, held back a snicker when she saw the lovesick look on Bo's face.

Luke saw Daisy do that, and he stood up and walked over to her, leaving Bo and Kristen alone.

"Isn't that nice, Bo's found hisself a girlfriend? Let's see how long this one'll last," said Daisy.

* * *

"It worked, Uncle JD," said Kristen to Boss Hogg. 

"That's Uncle Boss to you," shot back Boss.

"Well, anyway," said Kristen, not paying attention to what Boss had said. "I got one of them Duke boys under my 'spell.' Bo Duke is mine." Kristen smirked.

"Good work, sweet Kristen," said Boss. "Now all you need to do is make sure Bo is there with those supplies that we talked about earlier at the secret spot, okay?"

"Okay, but I still don't understand why we're loading his car with illegal weapons," said Kristen.

"Because, Kristy, it's the perfect way to finally get the Duke farm. The way I see it, Jesse Duke won't have enough money to pay legal fees for Bo, and Luke too, if we're lucky. The bank will foreclose on his farm, and since I own the bank, it'll all work out," Boss mused.

"But what do I get out of all this?"

"Oh, Kristen, yer mama taught ya well. You know you're already in my will, and if you help yer uncle with this, I'll leave you an extra $100,000."

Cooter Davenport, who was fixing Boss's white convertible, had heard all this through an open window. He was a little slow in the mind sometimes, but at least he knew that he had to warn Bo about this little scheme. _Poor Bo, _he thought. _Once again, he's wrapped too tight around a gal's finger. _

* * *

Later, Bo took Kristen for a joyride in the General Lee. They parked in an open field as Bo decided to follow his instincts and tell Kristen how he felt about her. He thought she was one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen. _She looks like whoever that girl is who plays Lana Lang in Superman III, _he thought. 

"Kristen, I gotta tell ya something," Bo said quickly, for the words were getting caught in his throat. "I think you're the prettiest girl in all o' Hazzard County. I think I'm in love with you."_ Whoops. Hope that wasn't too forward._

Kristen looked at him thoughtfully. "I'm glad you said that. I think you're a very charming man. I think I might be in love with you, too."

Bo's face lit up. "Really?" he said with a grin. Kristen nodded, and they slowly leaned in for a kiss. When they came out of it, he said, "Why don't we got to my house, and you could meet my Uncle Jesse, and Daisy can make dinner. She's a good cook."

"That'd be great!" said Kristen. _Why do I think I'm going to regret landing this one in jail?_ She thought to herself.

"All right!" Bo exclaimed, putting the General in gear.

* * *

Bo introduced Kristen to Uncle Jesse, and they had a peaceful dinner. So far, everyone, especially Bo of course, seemed to like Kristen. 

After dinner, Bo and Kristen went out, and the rest of the Dukes had a visitor. It was Cooter Davenport, a good friend to Bo and Luke. "Hey Cooter, what's up?" asked Luke.

Cooter appeared to be nervous. "I would have called on the radio, but ya'll had it turned off," he said. "Is Bo here? I really need to talk to him, it's important."

"Sorry Cooter," said Daisy. "He ain't here, He's out with the girlfriend of the week."

Cooter didn't laugh at Daisy's joke, which seemed odd to the three Dukes. When he didn't say anything, Uncle Jesse prompted him to do so. "What's the trouble, Cooter?"

"Bo and Kristen. You see, Kristen is Boss Hogg's niece." Cooter relayed the whole story of what Boss and Kristen had said.

"Well, we gotta warn Bo," said Daisy.

Balladeer: Well, looks like ol' Bo's in trouble again. Now you just sit tight and wait for the rest.

_To Be Continued . . ._


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Can Burn**

**Chapter 2**

Early the next morning, Bo stepped inside the Dukes' house quietly before anyone woke up, or so he thought. He looked around and saw Uncle Jesse in the kitchen.

"Well, you sure got in late, or should I say early," Uncle Jesse.

"Sorry Uncle Jesse, I uh, lost track of time," said Bo.

Uncle Jesse sighed. "Sit down Bo. I gotta tell ya somethin'. Cooter came by last night." Uncle Jesse repeated what Cooter had told them last night.

Bo shook his head. "No. I know Kristen. She would never do anything like that. Cooter's never even met her. How does he know all this?"

"He overheard her talking to Boss Hogg yesterday."

" I don't believe it. "I don't believe Cooter, an' I don't believe you." Bo stood up and walked out the door, leaving Jesse with a worry etched on his face.

* * *

Kristen Hogg had a dilemma. She loved both money and Bo Duke. But she didn't know which she loved more. She was smart and pretty. She had long, thick red hair and remarkable blue eyes that were almost Oriental looking. She had a very soft, gentle voice, wasn't very tall and had broad shoulders that had a good head on them. 

But she didn't know whether she should go through with her and her uncle's plan and get money, or save Bo's well-being and end up with Bo. She loved both and just couldn't choose.

Then she thought about it. She was going to make her uncle mad if she didn't do what he asked, and if she chose Bo she would stay and have to face him. If she chose money, she would leave, and have money. So, bye-bye Bo, she was going for the money.

* * *

Later, Luke and Daisy woke up, and Uncle Jesse told them about Bo's reaction to the news. 

"I was almost afraid o' this," said Daisy.

"Do you know where he is know, Uncle Jesse?" asked Luke, intent on finding the youngest of their clan.

"I'm afraid not," said Uncle Jesse, but he had his suspicions.

* * *

Cooter felt better today. He had told the Dukes something that saved them a lot of trouble. He was sure Bo had dumped that girl by now. But his confidence was soon to disappear into thin air, within the next thirty seconds. 

Bo walked up to Cooter, and Cooter could tell he was mad. "Uh, Bo, I guess you heard about Kristen?" he said.

Bo glared at him. "I heard what you said about her. And I know it ain't true."

"Now why would I lie about that?" Cooter shot back.

"I don't know Cooter, you tell me," Bo hissed. "Now Uncle Jesse, Luke, and Daisy might 'a fell fer it, but I ain't fallin' fer it."

"But why would I lie about that Bo?" said Cooter, feeling the anger rising up in him.

"I don't know, but there has to be a reason! Otherwise you wouldn't 'a done lie to me!" Bo shouted.

"I ain't never lied to you Bo! And I ain't gonna start!" Cooter yelled.

"Cooter!" Bo yelled, then composed himself. "Cooter, stop lyin' ta me." Bo walked away, still angry.

_This is not like Bo, _Cooter thought. _Love from a purty girl don't normally blind him. _

* * *

Boss Hogg was with the Hazzard County sheriff in the back room in the back roam of the Boar's Nest. Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane; and they were plotting and scheming because they were corrupt. 

"Now Rosco," Boss began, "you cannot screw up this time. We are finally gonna git them Duke boys in jail where they belong."

Sound familiar?

"Duke boys in jail," Rosco spluttered with excitement; laughing his very-well-_distinct _laugh. "You've done it again, Boss! What's the plan?" Rosco was grinning like an idiot.

Boss beamed with delight. "Now Rosco, my nice Kristen is gonna bring Bo Duke to the swimming hole. While they go skinny dipping, you will put the weapons in his trunk."

"Brilliant plan, little fat buddy," said Rosco, using the nickname that Boss hated, _still _ grinning like an idiot, because he was one.

"I know, I know. An' I am _not _yer little fat buddy," said Boss.

Like Cooter, Daisy heard the whole plan, seeing as she worked at the Boar's Nest and heard through the door. She decided to do a little plotting and scheming of her own.

* * *

Hazzard County's deputy Enos Strate wasn't having a good day-so far. He was sweltering, because it was 95 degrees and humid out, and his police uniform was warm and Boss Hogg was too cheap to put air conditioning in the patrol cars. Not to mention, he hadn't given out so much as a parking ticket all day. He stopped at the Boar's Nest for a breather, and 'cause he wanted to see Daisy Duke, because he really liked her. 

Daisy smiled at Enos when he came in. "Well, howdy Enos, you look like yer darn near sweatin' like a pig. Would ya like some water."

Enos tugged on his tie. "Why thank you Daisy, I'd appreciate that." Enos was the most polite police officer you ever saw. He even apologized to Bo and Luke whenever he or Rosco made an attempt to arrest them. He grinned his goofy grin.

Daisy flashed him a smile of her own. "Have a seat sugar," she said, handing him a water bottle. "I need to ask ya somethin'."

* * *

Bo and Kristen went for yet another drive. Bo had to make sure Cooter was lying. But of course, Bo was so blinded by love; he'd believe anything she said. 

"Kristen, yesterday, a friend-well, not anymore-made up a story 'bout you. He seems ta think yer Boss Hogg's niece and that ya'll are gonna load my car with illegal weapons. A course, he don't know you, so he ain't got no right to make an accusation like that."

Kristen raised an eyebrow. "Well, I am Boss Hogg's niece, but there ain't to truth to the other stuff. You know I love you."

Bo smiled. "I love you too." They leaned in for a kiss. "Hang on. Let's go for a ride."

"Yee-haw!" Kristen whooped.

* * *

Later, Luke and Cooter stopped by the Boar's Nest. With Cooter still feeling bad, Luke tried to cheer him up. 

"Aww, come on Cooter, you know Bo will see the truth, but hopefully before it's too late."

Daisy, who was walking by, joined the conversation. "If it makes you feel better I am a hundred percent sure yer right. I heard Boss Hogg tellin' Rosco the whole thing."

"Talk ta him Daisy. He don't believe Cooter, but he'll believe you, yer family," said Luke, with a just a hint of confidence.

"I don't think he will, an' I ain't gonna waste my time with that," said Daisy.

"Well, do you got a better plan?" asked Cooter doubtfully.

"Oh, yeah. I done come up with a good plan," said Daisy with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Luke and Cooter looked at her expectantly.

* * *

It was a scorcher outside and Bo and Kristen were boiling, just like Enos was. They were trying to think of ways to cool off. But Kristen already knew a way, and was just pretending to think. 

"Man, I'm dyin' it's so hot," Bo complained.

"Maybe we could go skinny dippin'," Kristen suggested.

"Let's go."

**Balladeer: Well now, I ain't tellin' you folks what's gonna happen. Ya'll stick around.**

A/N: I really hope you liked it! Now, click on that review button, and start typin' because you know you want to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane felt incredibly important. For some unknown reason beyond my comprehension, Boss Hogg left it up to ol' Rosco to hire someone to do the dirty work.

Stupid, stupid move.

Rosco had Enos do it. But where we left Enos last, he was talking to Daisy, and now she has a plan. So maybe Enos was not the right choice after all.

But for now, Enos was going to load the General Lee with weapons, which didn't look too good for Bo. Then again, Daisy's plan could get Bo out of anything, but Enos didn't feel right about doing it anyway.

"All right Sheriff. I'm headin' over to the old swimmin' hole to do whatcha told me to, but I don't understand why," Enos told Rosco over the radio.

"I told ya Enos, to get them Duke boys, or at least one of 'em, in jail," Rosco said as if Enos were stupid, though that might be true.

"But sheriff," Enos said, "It don't seem right, framin' them up for a crime they didn't do."

"Hush, Enos." Enos was just not crooked enough and that's why Rosco rarely elaborated his and Boss Hogg's plans.

* * *

Bo and Kristen had made their way to the swimming hole. Kristen started to take off her shirt when she paused and said, "No peeking." 

Bo laughed as he took off his own shirt. "Same to you." He grinned.

They jumped in, both nakeder than Boss Hogg's head. They began splashing around and having themselves a good ol' time.

Meanwhile, Enos decided he just couldn't do it. He had to get himself out of this situation. First he got a hold of Daisy. They spoke discreetly on a secret channel so no one could listen.

"I'm sorry Daisy. I just can't do it. It might git me fired."

"Well, it ain't right to do what Rosco's tryin' ta get ya ta do neither," said Daisy, slightly annoyed.

"I know. That's why I'm tellin' Sheriff I ain't gonna do that either. I'm gittin' myself uninvolved." Or so he thought.

Daisy sighed. "All right, Enos, if that's what you want. Over and out."

Enos sighed. Telling Rosco was going to be harder. He picked up the CB once more and flipped back to the normal channel.

"Sheriff, come in Sheriff, this is yer inferior officer speakin'.

After a short hiatus, Rosco's voice could be heard. "Oh goody, goody!" he spluttered, laughing his distinct laugh again. "Ya did it Enos! I knew I could count on you!" There's the idiot grin again, compliments of the idiot, if ya'll know what I mean.

"Uh, no Sheriff, actually I uh, I'm tryin' ta say that, uh, I just can't do it. It ain't right.

"What'd ya mean it ain't right!" Then he started mumbling in that weird way of his. "Okay, I'll load it, you follow behind me to make the big arrest. Will you do that, Enos, ya dipstick?"

"Okay Sheriff, I'll do it. Ten-four."

"Over and out." See now, Rosco could have fired Enos or something, but he knew Boss would fire him because he couldn't get the job done. So he decided just to go with _my_ personal motto, 'If you want something done right, do it yourself.'

That's just what he did. He went to the swimming hole, luckily the General was parked out of sight of Bo and Kristen. He picked the lock of the trunk and put a box of all sorts of illegal and dangerous weapons inside the trunk, laughing and muttering to himself the whole time.

Later, Rosco went back to the Boar's Nest to let Boss Hogg know the job was done.

"Nice job, Rosco. Now, get outta here and go arrest Bo Duke," Boss Hogg said.

Here comes the spluttering from Rosco _again._ "Don't you worry, I'll git 'em, I will git them Duke boys!"

True to his word, or so the thought, he left the back room of the Boar's Nest and quite literally ran into Daisy, who played dumb about the whole thing.

"What're ya in such a hurry for, huh Rosco?" she asked.

"Outta the way, Daisy," Rosco said, ignoring her question.

* * *

Except Rosco didn't tell Boss Hogg that Enos was making the arrest, probably because he wanted to take credit for it. 

So here was Enos, sitting in his patrol car waiting for Bo and Kristen to stop skinny-dipping. When they finally did emerge from the swimming hole, he got out of his car.

"Enos," said Bo. "What're ya doin?"

"I have to search yer car," said Enos, still believing what he was doing was wrong, and it was, but we can't blame poor Enos for not wanting to get fired.

Kristen was getting nervous. _This is it,_ she thought. _This is where it gets ugly. _She didn't dare look at Bo.

"Well do ya have a warrant? Otherwise you can't do nothin'." Bo stated.

Enos held up a piece of paper. "I'm sorry, Bo." He opened up the trunk and found the box of weapons.

When Bo saw it, he realized that Cooter had been right the entire time.

"I'm sorry, Bo. I'm gonna have to put ya under arrest." Enos was feeling guiltier than he ever felt in his whole life.

"Enos, come here with me. I need to talk ta ya alone." Bo drug Enos 20 feet away from Kristen and the General Lee. "Now, you know that I have never seen them weapons afore in my life."

Enos didn't say anything. Instead since he didn't know what else to do, he pretended to be mesmerized by Kristen's beauty. Yeah, it's kinda weird, but that's what happened. He figured if he pretended to be distracted, Bo would slip away and Enos wouldn't be blamed, as much.

Bo did leave, while Enos had that goofy grin on his face. He slowly walked away and jumped into the General and took off.

It was then that Enos snapped out of his fake trance.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Kristen, opening the door to Enos's patrol car. Let's git 'im."

* * *

Bo drove to the Duke farm. He found Cooter inside his pickup, almost like he was waiting for Bo. 

Bo got out of the General and Cooter got out of his pickup. "Look, Cooter," said Bo. "I'm real sorry about the way I treated ya earlier. I could say I was blinded by love, but there ain't no excuse for it. I hope ya can accept my apology, but I'll understand if ya won't."

Cooter glared at Bo for a second and then grinned. "Apology accepted."

Bo sighed. The two came in for a hug.

Aww, ain't that sweet?

They pulled out of it and Cooter said, "All right, here's the deal. We're gonna switch cars."

* * *

Anyways, Luke was in Jesse's pickup, and he was stalling Enos, and now Rosco too, as he had joined Enos. 

He set up sort of a roadblock in the middle of the road, and when Rosco stopped in front of the pickup, Luke said, "Whatcha doin, Rosco?"

"Luke Duke, you know dang well what I'm doin. I'm tryin' ta git that cousin o' yer's in jail for the crime he committed." Cue the laugh. "I know yer in on it too, so I'm gonna have ta arrest you too."

Luke had been expecting this, so he already had the engine idling, and now he just took off. Ol' Rosco wasn't too happy about that.

**Balladeer: Well now, I wonder how long it's gonna take Rosco and Enos to realize where Bo and the weapons really are.**

A/N: Hope you liked it! In case you're wondering, outsid of the Duke family, Enos is my favorite character and Cooter is my second favorite. Now, PLEASE review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter, or the whole story, or whatever. **  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bo was driving around in Cooter's pickup truck. He saw Enos's patrol car coming around a bend and turned his head around the other way.

Enos never noticed his blonde head, and Bo laughed to himself.

Cooter had the same pleasure, but for a different reason. When Enos saw the General Lee, he turned on his sirens and pulled Cooter over.

As Enos walked up to the General's window, Cooter smirked to himself. "Hiya, Enos," he said, still smirking.

Enos looked confused. "Sorry, Cooter. I done got the wrong guy. You have a good day, now." While Enos walked away, Cooter burst out laughing.

When Enos got back to his car, he picked up his radio transmitter. "Come in Sheriff, come in. This yer inferior officer speakin'."

"What is it Enos, did ya git them Duke boys, Enos?" Rosco asked irritably.

"No, sir. Cooter's in the General Lee, not Bo."

"Ooooo, that dang Cooter! Well, if ya see Cooter's pickup, Bo might be there, along with them weapons!" Rosco did his funny laugh again. Man, I've always wondered how he does that.

* * *

Bo and Cooter met up again at Cooter's garage. They were planning to switch cars again. They were going to leave the weapons where they were. The question is, are they in the General, or in Cooter's truck? Your guess is as good as mine. 

Of course, Rosco caught up to Cooter and pulled him over. "Hey, Rosco," said Cooter grinning.

Rosco was fuming at this. He started to mumble and mutter in that totally strange way of his again.

Cooter just smirked. He, like the Dukes, took a lot of joy in messing with Rosco's head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luke headed back to the farm to get some bows and arrows, and some dynamite. What the heck it was for, I guess we'll find out. Anyways, he saw Enos's patrol car parked in the driveway. 

_Probably inside talkin' ta Uncle Jesse, _Luke thought.

He crept around to the window to see what they were talking about. Or in this case, listen to what they were talking about.

"Well, I'm sorry Enos, they ain't here," Luke heard Jesse say. "I ain't seen 'em in a few hours. But what's really on yer mind, Enos?"

"Actually Uncle Jesse," said Enos. "I don't wanna find Bo and Luke. They didn't do nothin' wrong. It was Boss Hogg and that purty little niece o' his that framed them up, but if I don't help them, I'll lose my job, and I don't want that neither. What should I do, Uncle Jesse?"

Good ol' Enos. I think he's smarter than Boss Hogg and Rosco put together.

"Well, good fer you, Enos. At least ya understand it is wrong; that makes ya a stronger man than Boss Hogg and Rosco," Jesse said. "I guess all ya can do now is go out there and pretend to look fer 'em. I ain't to keen on lyin,' but that's really the only way you can help Bo and Luke ta justice an' still keep yer job that I can see."

"But what if I accidentally find them?" Enos asked.

"Well, you can either take 'em down to the police station, or ya can let 'em go and not ever tell nobody," said Uncle Jesse. "The choice is yers."

"Thank you, Uncle Jesse," said Enos.

Luke smiled to himself after hearing this conversation. They had Enos on their side, without Boss Hogg and Rosco knowing it.

* * *

Bo and Cooter showed up at a "secret spot" that Luke told them to go to. As soon as Luke showed up with some bows and arrows and dynamite, he handed some to Bo. 

"How do ya know Rosco an' Enos didn't follow ya?" Bo asked.

"Well," said Luke, "'cuz Enos is at the farm tellin' Uncle Jesse about how he don't wanna find us, and Uncle Jesse said fer him ta just pretend to look. Guess Enos is on our side now."

Bo smiled. "Cool. And Rosco?"

"Oh," said Luke with a big grin on his face. "Daisy's takin' care o' ol' Rosco."

* * *

Boy, was she ever. Daisy goes to the police station with—oh, boy, you'll never guess—a shaving cream pie disguised as a chocolate pie with whipped cream spread all across the top. 

Now get yer bars of soap ready and yer showers warm, this is gonna get messy.

She went inside and went to the sheriff's office. Upon seeing Rosco, she said," Hey Rosco. You've been workin' real hard all day. How 'bout a snack?"

"No, thank you, Daisy Duke," said Rosco. "I ain't fallin' fer no Duke tricks today.

Wanna bet?

"Are you sure?" asked Daisy all seductive-like. "It's chocolate pie, with whipped cream spread all over the top."

"Well, maybe just a slice wouldn't hurt." Guess Rosco's just a sucker for chocolate pie.

"Oh, why not take the whole pie?" Now here comes the part ya'll have been waitin' for. SMACK! Now Rosco's face is as white as everything Boss Hogg owns.

As Enos would say, possum on a gum bush! I've never seen Rosco this mad before. But that's what Daisy wanted, and as she went out to her car, Rosco of course followed, and he hadn't bothered to wipe the "chocolate" pie off his face.

And another car chase begins.

* * *

While Daisy was distracting ol' Rosco, Bo took the General Lee somewhere away from everything. He opened the trunk and took out the box of weapons. 

Aha! That's where they were!

He set them on the ground and drove the General about 100 yards away from everything, and then stopped. He got out with his bow, arrow, and a stick of dynamite.

Five seconds later-BOOM! Those weapons are now crispy critters. Bo got back in the General and drove off.

* * *

Now I bet ya'll are wonderin' about Kristen. Don't worry; she's safe in the back of the Boar's Nest, with her uncle Boss. 

"Oh, good job, sweet Kristy! You can expect that hundred grand early, maybe in your Christmas stocking!" Boss exclaimed. "Wait, shouldn't get too carried away."

As a Hogg, Kristen wished she'd get her money now, but she knew that would never happen. Then she heard a voice over the CB radio.

"Boss, come in Boss! (Insert funny laugh here)" Rosco said.

"What is it Rosco?" said Boss. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Well, no, Boss, I can't see you, we're over the CB, aren't we?" said Rosco, confused.

"Yeah, I know that! What do you want?"

"I'm in hot pursuit of Daisy Duke, Boss! Over," Rosco replied.

"Why are you in pursuit of Daisy? You need to be in pursuit of Bo and Luke! Over."

"Gotcha Boss! I'll get 'em, don't you worry! Over and out!" said Rosco.

Boss turned back to Kristen. "Anyways, I'm proud of what you've done."

"Thanks, Uncle Boss," said Kristen, emphasizing on the word "Boss." She beamed with pride, all guilt of doing what she did to Bo now gone.

* * *

Daisy heard Boss Hogg and Rosco's conversation. Praying that Rosco wasn't listening, she said into the CB, "Bo? Luke? Any ya'll there? Come in Bo, Luke." 

"Read ya loud and clear, Daisy," said Bo.

"What's goin' on Daisy?" asked Luke.

"Rosco's tryin' to find ya'll, so lay low."

Rosco was listening, so he knew he had to search carefully for the Dukes. So he called in his ever-faithful deputy.

"Enos, Enos, this is yer superior officer, Sheriff Roscoooooo P. Coooltrane speaking, come back."

Enos should go into acting, because he was so good at pretending to look for Bo and Luke.

"Hey, Sheriff, what's goin' on?"

"Enos, them Duke boys could be anywhere. Go an' look over by the county line."

"Which county line, Sheriff, there's more than one."

"Doh, Enos, ya dipstick. I'm over by Chickasaw County, so you go over by Sweetwater County."

"Alright Sheriff, I'm gone."

See what I mean about Enos? He's a dang good actor.

* * *

As Luke was driving along in Jesse's pickup, he heard the familiar wail of Rosco's siren in the background. 

"Oh, Rosco," Luke moaned to himself. He picked up speed and was surprised when he went around the corner and Boss Hogg's white convertible was parked sideways on the road, as to form a roadblock. Luke did sort of a power-slide type thing and ended up parallel to Boss Hogg. Rosco enclosed Luke by sliding into him.

Boss Hogg was pleased. "Rosco! Cuff 'em!" He had a grin bigger than a four-year old on Christmas. If catching Luke Duke was Boss Hogg's Christmas, then catching the one they had once had evidence against, namely Bo, would be Boss Hogg's New Years.

Rosco was pretty happy with himself. He did the laugh, and the said, "Luke Duke, you come out with yer hands up! I gotcha! I gotcha! I love it, I love it!"

To Rosco's surprise, Luke came out and allowed himself to be arrested by Rosco. And that's exactly what Rosco did, squealing like a pig the whole way to Hazzard County Police Station.

* * *

Jesse was sitting at his kitchen table just sipping at a cup of coffee. Then the phone rang. It was Luke, calling from jail. "They got me, Uncle Jesse," he said, sort of ashamed. 

"Don't worry Luke, once we prove that they gotcha on false charges, you'll be outta there," Jesse said, with confidence. "You just hang in there till then."

Of course, this wasn't exactly part of Daisy's master plan, whatever it was. Even though we don't know all the details, ol' Jesse does.

He called Daisy on the CB. "Daisy, this is Shepard, come in, come in," he said.

"I hear ya, Uncle Jesse," said Daisy. "What's goin' on?"

"They just arrested Luke. We hafta find Bo before he gets arrested and this whole mess gets real ugly," said Jesse.

* * *

Meanwhile, ol' Bo's whereabouts were only known to one person—Bo himself. But that didn't last too long, 'cause guess who it looks like Bo's about to literally run into? 

Yup, Enos.

**Balladeer: Well, Jesse was wrong. Bo don't hafta get arrested for things to get real ugly. Ya'll stick around.**

_To be continued . . . ._

A/N: Sorry for the really long wait. School's a lot harder this year and I don't have as much time to get these dang chapters out. But please review anyways and tell me what you think. PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: At first, I was planning to put this story on hold until I was done with my other one, Life to the Fullest, because I liked that one better, but I got bored, so I decided I would write some on this. I hope you like it. 

**Chapter 5**

Now when we last left ol' Bo, he was about to have a head-on collision with Enos. And guess what?

He did.

Don't worry, now everyone was okay, physically. Bo, who still wasn't sure Enos wouldn't book 'em, cringed, but then got out of his "scuffed vehicle" as Rosco would say.

Enos got out of his scuffed car. Bo held out his hands, wrists together. "Go ahead Enos, arrest me."

"I can't arrest ya Bo, ya didn't do nothin' wrong."

"Well then, what're ya gonna do?" Bo asked, wrists still held out in front of him.

"I'm gonna let ya leave, as long as ya don't tell nobody 'bout this," Enos said.

Bo dropped his wrists. "All right. If you say so."

"Bye Bo, have a nice day."

There's one kink (or maybe two, I don't know) in this plan. The General's carburetor is busted, and people would be curious about how it happened. Especially cause Enos has a large dent in his front end (that later would magically get fixed). But Bo knew Cooter wouldn't tell anybody. So he decided to give him a call on the CB.

"Breaker, breaker. This is Lost Sheep Two callin' Crazy Cooter, ya'll gotcher ears on?"

"Hey there Lost Sheep numero dos. This here's Craaaaaazy Cooter. I maybe crazy, but I ain't dumb. What's goin' on out there?"

Now don't ya'll just love CB lingo?

"Cooter, meet me out here by the old abandoned Shangfin farm with yer tow truck. I'm havin' some engine trouble."

"How come?"

"I wrecked the General," Bo said, shame heavy on his voice.

"I'll be out there faster than Boss Hogg on pickled pigs' feet. Over and out."

* * *

Now I bet ya'll are wonderin' how come Boss Hogg and Rosco didn't hear them. That's cause they're too busy figurin' out what they're gonna do after all this shuckin' and jivin'. 

"Well, see after I foreclose on that Duke Farm, I'm gonna build Hazzard County a suburb!" Boss exclaimed.

"Hazzard County ain't big enough fer a suburb," Rosco contradicted.

"Shut up, ya numbskull! I'm gonna call it Hoggstown! Or Hoggsville. Well anyway, there's gonna be all sorts of new shops and businesses and things on all them acres up there, since I already own all the land surroundin' that Duke farm!"

"What else ya gonna put up there?" Rosco asked.

"I was gettin' there! But none o' this will happen unless you catch Bo Duke! Speakin' of which way ain't ya out there now, on Bo's tail!"

"I'm goin' out there right now. Don't you worry yer fat little head, I will catch Bo Duke! Khee, khee! I love it, I love it!"

My question is, what would Boss and Rosco do with their time if the Dukes weren't around?

As Rosco was out almost chasing Bo, he decided that none of this would be right without Flash, his beloved Basset that _was_ taking the day off, hanging out with Mama Coltrane, but Rosco didn't want her to miss all the fun.

"Ya see now, Flash, we's gonna be in hot pursuit of Bo Duke! I love it, I love it!"

Flash just sat there, giving now recognition that Rosco had said anything. Just like he always did.

* * *

In Cooter's pickup, Bo filled Cooter in on what happened with Enos. They drove along, and suddenly, Rosco showed up behind them. Silently, Cooter picked up the CB. 

"Breaker, breaker. This here's Craaaaaazy Cooter callin' Shepard, Bo Peep, and Lost Sheep One. Ya'll gotcher ears on?"

"Ya got me, sugar," Daisy's voice immediately came over the CB.

"Shepard here. Lost Sheep One can't talk, he's bin cuffed and stuffed."

Bo slapped his hand to his forehead. "Dang it! That certainly puts a damper on things!"

"Anyway, ya'll," Cooter continued, "we could use some reinforcements here on old Petry Road. We got a Rosco on our tail, and in my pickup with a busted General Lee in tow, this particular Rosco's gonna be hard ta shake."

"You got it Cooter," Daisy said. "Ten-four."

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Jesse said.

A few minutes later, Bo and Cooter had some help. So did Rosco.

With Enos nowhere to be found at the time when Boss Hogg asked for him, he took the easy way out. He found his cousin Cletus, who just happened to be havin' a drink at the Boar's Nest at the time. He temporarily instated Cletus as a Hazzard County deputy. So now, Cletus was closely behind Rosco.

Jesse was in another random loaner from Cooter, because his own pickup had been impounded when Luke had been arrested. He drove up behind Cletus and nonchalantly; he eased up next to him. "Hiya, Cletus!" he yelled cheerfully to Cletus.

"Well, hey Jesse!"

"All right if I pass?"

"Well, sure, that'd be okay!" Cletus eased off Rosco a bit. As soon as Jesse got in front of him, Cletus realized what Jesse was doing. "Buzzard on a buzz saw!"

Cletus tried to get back in front of Jesse, but wherever Cletus went on the road, Jesse went, too. He was trapped back there. "Oh, cousin Boss is gonna kill me!" _If not, that nasty niece of his will! _ Cletus thought.

Well, that'll hold Cletus for a while. Wonder what Daisy's gonna do to ol' Rosco? Let's find out.

It's pretty simple what Daisy did. She, in Dixie, drove alongside Rosco slowly easing him off the road. As she got closer, Rosco called out "Move outta the way, Daisy! Yer scuffin' up my vehicle _and _my dog!"

"Sorry Rosco!" Daisy said, and rammed into the side of his car. His car went into the ditch. After making sure Rosco and Flash weren't hurt (which Rosco made quite clear by yelling blatantly at her) she drove away once more.

Rosco was checking on Flash. "Are you alright, sweetheart?" he asked.

He got a reply. "Woof."

"I love her, I love her!"

Jesse's trap wasn't holding Cletus in too well; he needed to be put to a stop. With Rosco and Daisy gone, Jesse had more room. He accelerated closer to Cooter and Bo, and abruptly stopped and went in for a power slide. Cletus was forced to do a power slide into Jesse. _I still got it! _Jesse thought excitedly.

Bo looked backwards at Jesse and Cletus, and laughed. Cooter joined in.

* * *

I bet ya'll are wonderin' where ol' Enos is. He was usin' his own methods to prove Bo and Luke were innocent. He went to the Boar's Nest with a pocket tape recorder. Boss Hogg and Kristen were talking in the back. Enos hid, and turned on the tape recorder. 

Ya know, ya'd think ol' Boss would be tired of people eavesdroppin' through that there door. Ya'd think he would've had it soundproofed by now.

"Uncle Boss," Kristen said. "I still don't understand how this is gonna work out."

"It's quite simple, Kristen," Boss said matter-of-factly. "You disctracted Bo while we loaded the weapons in his car. Then that lousy, no-good deputy Enos Strate let Bo go, but now we're makin' that up. We got Luke, and Rosco and Cletus are chasin' down Bo right now."

"What'll happen after Bo is caught? That's what I don't get. What's the point of all this?"

"Well, between legal fees and other expenses, Jesse won't be able ta hold on ta that farm o' his no more. I'll foreclose on it. Since I already own the land surroundin' the Dukes' property, I can make a whole 'nuther town up there! It can make me have more money!"

"Very sly, Uncle Boss, but I did the sneaky, under-handed part of this. I think I should get more than just $100,000 after you die, don'tcha think?"

"Well, okay," Boss said hesitantly. "I'll give you some shares of a business or something. As long as ya don't turn around and weasel me outta everything like yer brother, Hughie."

"Uncle Boss, I would never do that," Kristen said sincerely.

This was all Enos needed to prove the Dukes' innocence. But strangely enough, the first thought that popped into his head was, _So Kristen _is _Hughie's sister. I was wonderin' 'bout that. _

Daisy caught Enos listening at the door. As soon as he turned around, he jumped.

"Daisy, you scared me!" Enos exclaimed. "I need ta show this ta Sheriff." He indicated the tape recorder.

"Okay, but I'll have ta give ya a lift, because Boss Hogg sent Cletus out in yer patrol car."

Enos accepted, and he and Daisy were on their way. As they drove along, they met up with Bo and Cooter in town. They stopped at Cooter's garage to inform Bo and Cooter on what they were doing.

"So then," Enos said, "you can Luke'll be proven innocent!"

"All right!" Bo said happily. "Good goin' Enos."

Enos was grinning, but it slowly faded as he realized something.

"Enos," Bo said. "What's wrong?"

"Bo," Enos said shamefully, "I'm sorry. I left the tape recorder on a table back at the Boar's Nest. I hope no one took it."

Bo, Daisy, and Cooter all went bug-eyed in unison. "That certainly is a problem," Cooter said.

Well friends and neighbors, how do ya reckon Bo and Luke are gonna find their way outta this one? Ya'll don't go anywhere, or you'll miss it.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked that long awaited chapter! Anyways, for any disappointed Luke fans out there, I'm sorry he wasn't in this chapter, I tried to work him in, but couldn't find a place. Review, as always!  



	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here's another chapter of this story. I really hope you like it, please review, eh I'm not in the mood for this. Just review PLEASE!

**Chapter 6**

Somewhere in the universe, on Earth to be exact, in the western hemisphere, in North America, in the United States of America, in Georgia, in a small town in Hazzard County called Hazzard there was a bar called the Boar's Nest. In the Boar's Nest there were some tables, and on one particular table there lay a small tape recorder that we need to keep very close track of. It will go back and forth between many people. But for now, just know that it's on the table in the Boar's Nest.

* * *

Bo Duke was just a little apprehensive about the whole situation. He sat in the front seat of Dixie, while Enos and Cooter were in the back. Daisy drove as fast as she could without tipping over her top-heavy Jeep. 

Upon arriving at the Boar's Nest, Bo immediately hopped out, followed by Enos, Cooter, and Daisy. They looked around, and they couldn't find it!

Look closely in that there corner, ya'll. There's ol' Rosco, holdin' Flash, who's holdin' the tape recorder in her mouth.

Rosco didn't notice Flash had something in her mouth. At least not until he got back to the police station.

"Sweetheart, whatcha got there?" Rosco asked. Flash dropped the tape recorder, backed away, and barked.

Just then a voice came over the CB. "Rosco!" It was Boss Hogg. "Since you and Cletus wrecked them patrol car o' yers, solve yer problem!

"Does it have ta be a police car?" Rosco wondered.

"No! Yer sheriff! It don't matter whatcher drivin', just get out there catch that Duke!

"Oh. If I'd a known that, I'd be out there chasin' Bo now with m'own car! Keuw, keuw!"

So Rosco forgot about the tape recorder and left it on a table almost within reach of Luke in his cell. Luke reached out, but the only thing within his reach was the broom. He grabbed the end and reached to the table, but he couldn't quite get the tape recorder. He looked around, and his eyes focused in on the keys on the hook. He flipped the broom around so he held the side with the bristles. Once again, he reached out and this time, he hooked the keys on to the broom.

"Yes!" Luke said. He pulled the keys back in and unlocked himself.

After grabbing the tape recorder, he went to sit in Rosco's chair, and pushed the play button.

* * *

"Oh Hazel, get over there if'n ya want some," Jesse said, referring to the chicken named Hazel as he fed them. Just then the phone rang. He went inside to answer it. 

"Uncle Jesse," Luke's voice came over the phone. "I found a tape recorder that's got a conversation between Boss Hogg and Kristen on it that could prove me an' Bo are innocent.

"How'd ya find it?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"Rosco. I don't think he knows what's on there; he found it in Flash's mouth. He put it on a table and left to go look for Bo."

"Hmm, I'll try ta get hold of Bo fer ya.

"Thanks Uncle Jesse."

They exchanged goodbyes, and hung up. Jesse went to his pickup and pulled out the CB.

"Shepard here, callin' Lost Sheep Two, ya gotcher ears on? I really hope ya do.

"Right here Uncle Shepard," Bo's voice came back over the CB. "What's on yer mind?"

"Ya know anythin' about a tape recorder-"

Bo cut him off. "Uncle Jesse, I know about a tape recorder, what do you know about it?"

"Our other Lost Sheep has it," Uncle Jesse replied.

"Thanks Uncle Jesse!" Bo said gratefully. "Ya'll hear that?" he asked Daisy, Cooter, and Enos. They all nodded in unison.

Meanwhile, over at the phone company, the operator, Maybelle, had heard what Luke and Jesse had been talking about. Seeing as she was Boss Hogg's cousin, she thought it was her cousinly duty to inform him about it.

* * *

Within ten minutes of informing his Uncle Jesse about the tape recorder, Luke looked up to see Bo running in; Enos, Daisy, and Cooter close behind. 

"Howdy Luke," Bo said. "How's it goin' in here?"

"Just peachy. What d'ya plan on doin' with that?"

Cooter patted Bo on the shoulder. Since making up after their big fight, the two had been extra nice to each other. "We're gonna play this in front of Rosco and Boss."

"Who recorded it?" Luke asked.

"I did, Luke," Enos admitted proudly.

Luke looked surprised. "Enos? You did?"

"Well, what Rosco and Boss Hogg did ain't right. I would have helped in times before, but I didn't know fer sure that they were framin' ya. This time, Rosco told me. I couldn't letcha get arrested on them charges."

Well, ain't that sweeter than one o' Daisy's homemade cookies?

Meanwhile, Boss Hogg was real happy Maybelle told him about the tape recorder. He had Rosco make his way to the police station. He told Kristen, and they hopped in the backseat of his pearly white convertible.

Driving along, the driver wondered (as he often does) why he worked for such a strange employer. He listened to Boss and his niece and he wanted to ask what Boss had done to those poor Duke boys this time. He wished he could voice his opinion, but that would get him fired, and he needed the money. He had a family. Besides, he might as well be needed anyways, because he never used his voice much before. Why start now?

"Uncle Boss!" Kristen exclaimed as she noticed a white Jeep rush by. "That was Bo! Turn around!"

"Oh, we got 'em!" Boss picked up his backseat CB. "Rosco! Don't go to the police station. We're on Highway 16, you go over to High way 3 and we'll cut them off at the Chickasaw County Line!"

"That's a big ten-four Boss! I'm on my way!" Rosco responded.

Boss laughed excitedly. Kristen looked carefully into the Jeep in front of them. She poked Boss Hogg in the shoulder.

"Hey. Uncle Boss, isn't that yer deputy?" Kristen asked, indicating Enos.

Boss followed her gaze into Dixie, where he saw Enos. "Oh! That _is_ my deputy! An' he's runnin' with them Dukes! I'll have his badge fer this!"

Inside Dixie, Enos was worried about getting fired. "Boss Hogg saw me. He'll fire me fer sure."

"Don't worry," Daisy said. "We won't let that happen.

"Yeah, you won't get fired, not if we can help it," Bo said.

Cooter spoke up. "You alright down there, Lukas Dukas?"

Well, they sure had me fooled. I had no idea ol' Luke was down there!

"I'm a little cramped up," said Luke from the floor of the backseat. "But I'm good, condsiderin' Enos's foot is on my nose. It ain't that nice smellin'."

Enos immediately moved his foot away. "Sorry Luke." Shortly afterwards, Cooter noticed Rosco up ahead coming from the other direction.

"Hang on guys, Rosco looks hungry for an' arrest just about now," Cooter stated.

"We'd better cover up Luke somehow," Bo said.

Daisy nodded in agreement. "Cooter, Enos, ya'll are sittin' on a blanket. Pull it out and cover Luke with it."

"Yeah," Bo began. "We should give Luke the tape recorder. Who has it?"

"I do," said Enos. "Right down—uh-oh."

"What?" Cooter asked hesitantly.

"It ain't there no more."

All the exposed Dukes looked at each other worriedly.

Don't it seem to ya'll like Enos loses this thing more than the boys have ever lost Rosco their whole lives? Ya'll stick around now, and say a little prayer for them Dukes.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here is the last chapter. Now it is complete. Please review, I hope you liked it. 

**Chapter 7**

**When we left this adventure, poor ol' Enos had lost the tape recorder again. I hope they find it before Boss Hogg and Rosco do.**

"What do ya mean it ain't there no more?" asked a panicky Bo.

"Relax guys," Luke cut in before anyone else could say something. "Enos, you musta knocked it down. It's right down here. I have it."

All of Dixie's other passengers breathed a sigh of relief. Luke, Bo, and Enos each wore a smile bigger than the state of Georgia.

**Well, ain't that good folks? Them boys' luck might be turnin' around after all.**

In front of them, Rosco did a power slide. Boss Hogg's driver encased them in by also doing a power slide. Rosco at once stepped out of his car.

"Alright you Dukes!" Rosco commanded.

"And a Davenport," Cooter pointed out.

"And a Strate," Enos added.

Rosco mumbled something incoherent. Then he said, "Freeeeeeeeeeeeze!"

They all froze, literally, no matter what position they were in, so they looked like statues.

"Thank you," Rosco said before advancing closer to Dixie. After coming to a stop once more, he ordered all four visible passengers to come out.

Once they did, Rosco began searching them. When he got to Daisy, she had a few objections. "Rosco!" she demanded. "What d'ya think you're doin'?"

"Searchin' ya," Rosco replied simply. After finding nothing, he went on to search the car.

**Uh-oh. He's gonna find poor Luke. Hope Luke's gotta plan.**

Which he did. Rosco lifted the blanket and called out to Boss Hogg.

"Boss, Luke Duke is down here. We got 'em! Khee khee!" Rosco was real excited.

Boss was, too. "Yeah! Oh, we got 'em alright! Nice job, Rosco!" Even Kristen had her ever-radiant grin on her face. This made Bo so angry, he wanted to beat her to a pulp. Then he remembered it was only a few hours before when he was completely in love with her.

"Ya'll are under arrest," Rosco began, feeling smart because he knew exactly what he was doing, "all four of ya. For harborin' a fugitive."

Luke sat up. "Not so fast Rosco." He picked the tape recorder up off the floor. "This here tape recorder will prove me an' Bo are innocent."

Bo, Daisy, Cooter, and Rosco had never heard the exact contents of the tape. So when Luke pressed the "play" button, they all listened intently to Boss Hogg and Kristen's conversation. At the end, Boss Hogg screamed "Rosco! Confiscate that recordin' device!"

Rosco lunged at Luke. But before he could get it, Luke tossed it to Cooter. Boss Hogg tried to get it from Cooter, but he tossed in Bo's direction, but Kristen intercepted it. She smirked at Bo and said sarcastically "Sorry sweetheart." Bo glared at her, but she wasn't phased by it. "Rosco, catch!" she said before tossing it to him, but this time Daisy intercepted it.

"Sorry sweetheart," Daisy said, imitating the exact tone of voice Kristen had used on her little cousin. Kristen ran toward Daisy, but Daisy quickly tossed the recorder to Enos. Then Daisy went on to fight with Kristen.

**Ain't she feisty? She's a Duke alright. Sticks up fer her family. Y'know, I like that in a girl.**

Luke used Daisy's attack on Kristen as a diversion. While Boss Hogg, Rosco, and Kristen were distracted, Luke signaled to Enos to toss him the tape recorder. He did. Bo watched this occur, and when it was over he pulled Daisy off. "Whoa, hang on Daisy, she ain't worth it."

Boss Hogg then remembered the task at hand. "Rosco! Get the recorder from Enos!"

"You got it Boss! Gook, gook!" Rosco chortled. He walked over to Enos.

"Sorry, sheriff, I don't got it," Enos said.

"Well, who does?" Kristen wondered aloud through a lip that was fatter than her uncle (if you can believe that)

Luke had a plan for this. "We'll tell you who has it, and even give it to you if ya let us go. On second, thought, we'll keep it fer a while to make sure you keep your word. If ya go back on it, I'm sure Uncle Jesse'll be glad to show it to the state police. You could do some jail time. You too." He looked at Kristen.

Boss thought about this for a moment. "Alright," he said somewhat reluctantly, "you win." He looked around and set his sights upon Enos. "Come here, Enos."

Enos nervously made his way over to the Boss. When he stopped, Boss Hogg wasted no time in ripping off the badge. "You're fired!"

"Wait a minute Boss," Luke interrupted. "If you fire Enos, well, remember, we still have the tape."

"Dah! Oh alright Enos, you're unfired!"

All the Dukes, plus Cooter and Enos smiled. "Thank you, Luke," Enos said gratefully.

Bo answered for his cousin. "Well, you did all that fer us. We was just repayin' ya."

**And that's the legend of how Enos helped the Dukes out of a jam. Everything returned to normal in Hazzard, whatever that is, except for Bo, who suffered from a broken heart. But we'll let Uncle Jesse fix that.**

* * *

Bo sat out on the porch swing staring out into the night. _It's strange, _he thought. _This mornin', I hated Cooter, and I loved Kristen. Now it's the complete opposite. _

He heard the screen door open and close. Without looking up to see who was there, he said, "I wish Cooter would have been wrong about Kristen."

Bo still didn't look up, but he knew he was talking to Uncle Jesse when he felt his uncle sit down beside him.

"She's not a great loss, Bo," Jesse pointed out.

"I know, that's the problem. If she had been, I wouldn't feel so stupid."

"What d'ya mean, Bo?" Jesse asked his youngest nephew.

"Just that." Bo sighed before going on. "How could I have been so blind? I couldn't see what was right in front o' my face evenwhen one o' my best friends showed it ta me."

"D'ya feel too stupid ta look me in the eye?" Jesse waited for Bo to finally look up before continuing. "Ya _were_ in love, Bo."

"Maybe, but I almost got me an' Luke arrested, which would have gotten you and Daisy evicted from the farm. I almost got Enos fired, no, wait, I almost got him and Cooter and Daisy arrested, too."

"Bo," Jesse shifted himself so he could look more directly at his nephew. "Let me tell ya a story about a young man, who was prob'ly bout a year or two older than you are now."

Bo raised an expectant eyebrow.

"He was just like you. Same personality, and he looked a lot like you, too."

Bo could see a mischievous twinkle in the older man's eye. He decided to confirm his suspicions. "What was his name?"

Jesse looked out to the barn, where Toby the cow was. "His name was, uh, Toby. Anyways, he was an exceptional moon shiner. Once, he had a lady client, and they fell in love. I believe her name was Maudine."

"You mean like our mule?" Bo cut in, stifling laughter.

"That's right, just like the mule. Anywho, Toby and Maudine were in love, or so Toby thought. One day, Maudine turned around and tipped off the police where Toby and his brother, uh, Carl, were gonna make a moonshine run, cause she wanted the reward money. The police set up a roadblock. Them boys, they outran the police and then threw the moonshine in the river to destroy the evidence."

"Uncle Je-" Bo started.

"Hold yer questions till the end. Now, where were we? Oh yeah! Well them boys' clients heard about that, an' they was real angry. They came after Toby and Carl, and one of 'em shot and killed Carl." Bo saw a glimmer of tears forming in the older man's eyes, and he knew this story was somewhat true.

"Toby felt horrible. He had already figured out Maudine was the one who told the police. He felt his brother's death ta be all his fault."

"Why?" Bo asked. "He didn't pull the trigger!"

"Think about that, Bo."

Bo thought about that for a moment. "Oh. I get it. I guess yer right Uncle Jesse. None o' that was my fault."

"Feel better now, Bo?"

Bo laughed. "Yeah, except I still feel kinda stupid, but now it's because I didn't see that one comin'."

Jesse laughed, too. "That'll go away soon. But fer now, I'll tell ya the rest of the story."

"There's more?" Bo was curious.

Jesse nodded. "Ya see, Carl had gotten some girl pregnant just before he got killed. She had a baby, but she died durin' the birth. The baby was a girl. She was turned over to Social Services. Toby found her when she was about two, when his own new wife was pregnant, so the girl came ta live here at the Duke farm."

"Daisy," Bo murmured. "That means you did make up everyone's names."

"Guilty," Jesse announced.

"So this 'Toby' was my . . ." his voice trailed off.

Jesse nodded. "Yup. He was yer papa."

**Ain't that an interestin' piece of Duke family history?**

Jesse stood up. "Well, I'm gonna call it a night. Ya comin'?"

Bo nodded and followed Jesse inside.

**Now folks, that's the end o' this here tale. But there's bound ta be more trouble in Hazzard soon. Ya'll come back now, ya hear?**

_**THE END**_

A/N: There it is! Okay, this is pretty sad, but I've made it my life long goal to figure out how we know Bo is younger than Daisy. If you have a good answer, please say so in the review that you are about to write. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
